Users of small electronic devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablet computers, and the like, need to protect the devices when not in use. The users also need to access the devices quickly, such as when a telephone rings, or a text message is sent to the device, and the user needs to remove the device from the sleeve to answer the call or read a message.
A typical sleeve design for these small electronic devices includes a fabric-based sleeve into which the device is slidably inserted. Most of these sleeve designs include a flap over the sleeve opening, secured by hook and loop fastener or other fasteners to safely retain the device within the sleeve. These flaps and other fasteners take time to open and close, and impede access to the device.
Consequently, whereas sleeves have been developed to provide protection for small, hand-held electronic devices, these sleeves exhibit one or more drawbacks that make them unsuitable. The drawbacks include: 1) fasteners over, around, or across the sleeve opening to retain the device within the sleeve; and, 2) open sleeve designs that do nothing to retain the electronic device within the sleeve when the sleeve is tipped or turned in a downward direction, thereby allowing the device to fall out of the sleeve and suffer damage.
Accordingly, there is an as of yet unmet need in the art for an electronic device protective sleeve that: 1) does not include a fastener over, around, or across the sleeve opening that impedes access to the device; and, 2) does not permit the device to fall out of the sleeve when the sleeve is tipped or turned in a generally downward direction.